Listen to Me
by xxfatal
Summary: Team Gai. She had something to tell them, and they were going to listen to her.


**A/N:** I suck. This sucks. I guess it's relative. Set after the failed Rescue Sasuke Arc.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. (Kishimoto could to so much better. ;x;)

**Listen to Me**

They were like ghosts, she thought. They stood there, silent as graves, waiting to know if Neji would live or die.

Tenten examined her white, white knuckles, where the blood had disappeared because she held them so taut. It was as if her body had never known calm, she was so used to standing like this: stiff and worried out of her mind.

Her dull, brown eyes glanced at the the other two. Lee was quiet, and she knew that meant he didn't know. Gai-sensei looked twenty years older, his head in his large, worn hands.

She knew it looked all wrong.

She felt tired. Unquestionably tired. _'How long have we been waiting?'_ she wondered, and her traitorous eyelids shut.

* * *

Footsteps.

"Tenten."

Quietly.

_'Neji . . .'_

Her eyelids flew apart. A pair of big, round eyes entreated her focus. "Lee," she breathed. Her body ached. She had been leaning upon the wall since the night before. She remembered why she was waiting here. Why she was the only uninjured one, waiting for centuries to pass to know if everything was going to be okay. She was being woken up because . . . oh, no--

"Neji! He's--"

"He's fine," consoled a familiar voice.

Tenten's shocked amber orbs flickered to meet warm, exhausted honey ones. She straightened immediately out of respect and utter gratitude.

"He's awake now, if you want to see him." The Hokage's comforting hand descended to her shoulder, emanating rest and assurance.

Gai-sensei stood. He was usually much taller than her, but now seemed so much smaller. "Thank you."

Tsunade smiled.

* * *

Her steps dragged slowly across the floor. She couldn't make herself move any faster. The door at the end of the corridor seemed too far away.

Even though she wanted to see, she waited, like Gai-sensei waited. Lee was still limping further behind, and she fell back to support him. They exchanged glances. Suddenly, she chuckled. They both laughed weakly, for ever doubting, for ever admitting to themselves that they weren't sure if he would survive.

She was still grinning feebly when they reached the door. She wiped moisture from her eyes with her free hand. Seizing the handle, she opened the door and accompanied Lee in gently.

Neji was lying prone on a sterile, white bed. His eyes were cracked open. He looked absolutely drained, but intact, and that was all that mattered.

"Neji!" the green-clad couple exclaimed, rushing up to his bedside. His nearly invisible pupils received them, almost gratefully. He grunted as a response. A happy grunt.

"You're . . . alright, Neji?" Lee queried, delicately.

Neji huffed. "Of course," he croaked.

"Neji," Gai began, big, manly tears, welling in his eyes, "we are glad. We are so glad that you . . ."

"Yeah, we are glad," Tenten snapped flatly, and suddenly.

Three pairs of eyes turned to her. Her eyes were smoldering. She began in a quiet voice that made them all want to rip off their skins and crawl into holes. "How irresponsible are all of you? How . . . could any of you? Lee, do you realize how close you were to undoing all of the Hokage's medical treatment? Both of you, being so stupid, so _chivalrous_, acting like absolute _idiots._"

They winced. It stung, the truth.

"Neji . . . you _asshole._"

Neji set his jaw nervously. It was like waiting for an onslaught. Metal and sharp.

"You could have _died_, Neji. Imagine my absolute surprise when you were carried back with a . . . " she choked, gritting her teeth, and biting out her words like a hiss, " . . . a big, gaping _hole_." Her head was swimming in emotion, and she had to force herself not to let loose a few angry tears.

"I'm fine now, Tenten," Neji reassured her coolly.

"Yes, Tenten," Gai responded quickly. "He is--"

"They used your _hair_ to save your life, Neji," Tenten interjected roughly. "Do you know how close you were to--" She abruptly stopped, pressing her thin lips together, not wanting to say more.

"Tenten," squeaked Lee.

Her piercing gaze swung violently to the meek Green Beast. "You know what the funniest part was?" she simpered. Lee pressed himself against the wall in barely manageable terror. Her expression darkened several shades of night. "How you both conveniently forgot to bring me along."

They all stilled.

She jabbed a thumb into Lee's chest. "Next time, I'm coming along," she announced amid the silence. Two tears spilled from her lashes.

_fin._


End file.
